Adiós
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Cuando una persona nace con dos hilos, su destino no es bueno, es trágico, tú tienes el deber de amar y odiar…


**Summary: **Cuando una persona nace con dos hilos, su destino no es bueno, es trágico, tú tienes el deber de amar y odiar…

**Parejas: **Lucy x Zeref leve Natsu x Lucy.

**Palabras: **1.858

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós.<strong>

– _Wha… wha… ¡Qué demonios!, ¡En que están pensando van en un viaje así como así! ¡¿Si hicieron algo como eso…?!. Porque lo hacen… Yo estaré tan sola… estúpido._

Un momento que lo olvidaría jamás.

– _Adiós Lucy… Natsu y Happy. _– doblo el papel que había estado leyendo, suspiro.

Una cálida briza provoco que su cabello se balanceara de forma tranquila, alrededor de ella solo había árboles, flores, pasto. Naturaleza.

Se sentía tan tranquila en ese lugar, después de aquella carta y de que había salido desesperadamente a buscarlos, ella había sido incapaz de encontrarlos, cuando regreso al lugar donde antes de la batalla se encontraba Fairy Tail, supo que el gremio se había disolvió por decisión del maestro, marcando esto como una nueva era, todos habían escogido su camino… habían decidido avanzar hacia el futuro.

Supo que Gray y Juvia fueron juntos, Laxus con sus guardaespaldas, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Jet y Droy, habían decidido viajar por otro continente, recibió de parte de ellos una invitación, pero se negó… luego Erza decidió viajar para conocer y aprender nuevas cosas… se tuvieron que despedir… y una vez más rechazo la invitación de ir con alguien. Incluso Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman la habían invitado y de vuelta se negó… no se sentía realmente con fuerzas para seguir. Acuarios ya no estaba, Natsu y Happy se habían ido igual que todos sus amigos y su gremio ya no existía por ende ya no tenía lugar al cual llamar hogar… Fairy Tail ya no existía.

Cuando Cana había aparecido frente a ella, cuando ya había dejado su departamento y se dirigía a algún otro lugar con una pequeña maleta, la misma de aquel día. Había sentido tantas ganas de llorar y de correr a su lado, sin embargo bajo la cabeza y negó suavemente… Cana estaba llorando después de eso.

Supuso que estaba desesperada después de toda Cana tampoco tenía a donde ir ni con quien estar. Simplemente se siguieron solitariamente, caminando sin un rumbo real y acampando en ciertas partes de bosques o sitios abandonados. No se hablaban mucho en realidad, ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Hasta aquel día, donde pudo ver una luz en medio de tanta soledad, Capricornio se había invocado por sí mismo, regañándola un poco y diciéndole que debía entrenar y seguir adelante. Y también le trajo un mensaje de Acuarios.

– _No te rindas idiota Layla nunca lo hubiera hecho._

Decido creer un poco y entonces una cabellera rubia más larga que la suya y perteneciente a una pequeña niña o al menos su apariencia era la de una, se mostró elegantemente frente a ella y su amiga.

– Pri…Primera. – había escuchado a Cana susurrar. Mavis solo había sonreído apenas.

– Yo las entrenare.

Eso fue a un mes de que Natsu y Happy se habían ido. Y ella no pudo decir que no. Sin embargo no entreno de una forma normal como Cana, que perfecciono su magia y otras cosas… Mavis las había separado. Ella tenía que entrenar en lugares peligrosos y lleno de vegetación. Algo un poco cruel para una maga que solo luchaba a través de llaves y espíritus. Su fuerza física era poco, no tenía técnica más si inteligencia por eso se había salvado una o dos veces… pero finalmente eso no era suficiente y terminaba lastimada, por tres meses estuvo fuera de contacto con sus espíritus y luego tuvo que mejorar en cuanto a otras magias por otros cuatro meses, pero cuando creyó que ya llegaba a su fin, el Rey hizo presencia ante ella.

– Mi querida amiga… cuando el destino hace de las suyas, las estrellas no pueden meterse, es por eso que a veces los hilos rojos de las personas llegan a romperse aunque sea imposible de creer. – tenía un semblante sin expresión y ni Cana y ella habían entendió de que hablaba. – A veces se nace con dos hilos rojos, - comenzó a explicarse. – Para ustedes tal vez solo sea un cuento, pero la leyenda ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. – continuo.

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decirnos? – cuestiono Cana.

Mavis se mantenía tranquila sentada sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, entrecerró sus ojos. – Así que ya es hora. – susurro al aire. – Zeref.

– Lucy, tu naciste con dos hilos. – revelo. – Uno es rojo y el otro es negro.

– ¿De qué está hablando?

– No comprendo tampoco. – hablo por fin ella.

– Cuando una persona nace con dos hilos, su destino no es bueno, es trágico, tú tienes el deber de amar y odiar… eres alguien que debe comprender que en tu vida siempre habrá dos hombres. – Hablo algo por lo bajo y una cantidad de imágenes aparecieron alrededor de ellos. – Tienes que descubrir quién de ellos dos es el del hilo rojo. – Cuando ambas vieron las imágenes, soltaron un grito de sorpresa.

– N-No conozco al otro. – Hablo apenas.

– Es Zeref. – le aclaro Mavis.

– ¿Pero qué? Entonces es obvio a quien debe odiar ¿no?

Mavis negó con la cabeza y suspiro. – Lucy no ha descubierto a ninguno de los dos, por adentro, no sabe que o quienes son realmente. – observo a la rubia que no salía aun de su asombro. - ¿Entiendes Cana, Lucy puede conocer a Natsu pero no a Zeref…? Pero, ¿Acaso puede saber que son ellos por dentro?

Lucy trago saliva. – Su madre sabía que este día llegaría. – escucho una voz conocida.

– ¡Capricornio!

– Layla, sabía que llegaría el momento en que tuvieras que elegir, porque eres tú, su hija. – Lucy apenas aguanto las lágrimas cuando vio a Acuarios situarse a un lado de Capricornio. – Por eso te dejo a cargo de esa magia. – murmuro.

– Estamos aquí, porque debemos hacerte fuerte en solo tres meses más. – apareció Leo.

– ¡Moo! – sonó la exclamación, Lucy pudo ver a cada uno de sus espíritus alrededor de ella.

– He dado la autorización. – hablo el Rey. – Ningún humano había tenido derecho… pero tú eres diferente… - sonrió levantando su bigote. – Lucy te enseñaremos los secretos de las estrellas.

Arrugo un poco el sobre en donde había guardado el papel que había leído antes, desde su partida había pasado un año, Cana alado suyo sonrió cuando ella se levantó. Tenían un objetivo ahora, no sabían dónde estaban sus amigos… pero se encargarían de encontrarlos a todos. Cuando Lucy salió del bosque para dirigirse a un pueblo no muy lejano, no había imaginado que su destino se había puesto en marcha y que le enseñaría a ver por dentro a uno de ellos dos.

Dos años después, un panorama, catastrófico alrededor suyo, con cuatro hombres enfrente suyo y uno más sobre ellos, le hizo aquella pregunta.

– Heartfilia Lucy, ¿A quién eliges?

Ella trago saliva, estaba lastimada y sucia, su ropa estaba rota y ella estaba realmente cansada, era una lucha estúpida, un hombre poco más mayor que los demás, de ojos verdes le sonrió. Era un Dios.

Cuando escucho una risa burlesca pero hiriente ella giro su vista se encontró con un joven más o menos de su edad o un poco más mayor pero menos que el de los ojos verdes. Era Acnologia un Dragón.

– Lucy… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo, sintió que se quemaba, apretó más su agarre sobre su hombro y la sangre salió más. Era el, al que amaba. Natsu un demonio pero también un humano.

– Uhh. – se quebró un poco más. Cuando su boca se secó y sus lágrimas pararon. – Elijo… - murmuro con la cabeza baja. – A Zeref. – termino. Para la consternación de los magos de todo el mundo que la rodeaban.

En su sitio en medio de Natsu y Acnologia, Zeref dio un pequeño brinco y abrió los ojos grandemente.

– ¡Me elijes a mí! ¿Por qué? ¡Tonta! Tenías… que escogerlo a ¡él! – apunto hacia Natsu que los observaba sorprendido con ojos llenos de dolor.

– Porque te odio. – lo observo con sus ojos marrones, Zeref retrocedió un paso, logrando poner en guardia a todos los magos que no podían acercarse por culpa de un sello alrededor de ellos. Trago duro y bajo la cabeza.

– L-Lo se… - contesto, con voz suave, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y un dolor fuerte en su pecho a la altura del corazón. Sus manos temblaron cuando la sintió más cerca. Lucy agarro sus manos y las observo detenidamente, las soltó, cuando Zeref iba desapareciendo.

– ¡No! – chillo, Natsu sintió su corazón romperse.

– Escúchame… - hablo una vez más la rubia. – Te odio pero Zeref yo… te amo. Incluso si te odio, ¡Te amo! – grito. – ¿Porque?, preguntas… es simple porque conocí en aquel pueblo como eras en realidad. Tú no eres tú. Solo eres un humano con una maldición Zeref alguien que nadie puede tocar ¡Solo yo! – sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse. – Y por eso todo esto está pasando. Yo quiero estar aquí para ti. Es por eso que te elegí. – Subió sus pálidas y pequeñas manos al rostro sorprendido de Zeref. – La magia de uno, va a curarte a liberarte. – murmuro. – Y así ambos podremos estar de una vez… juntos por siempre.

Se giró bruscamente.

– ¡Ya me escuchaste! – le grito al hombre sobre ellos. Observo a Natsu una última vez. – Adiós Natsu… jamás nos volveremos a ver. – sujeto la mano de Zeref. – Solo has que todo esto termine. – le rogo. Zeref asintió aun un poco desconcertado, apretó con fuerza la mano de la rubia y ella le regreso el apretón.

– Gracias… – soltó, sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en toda su vida jamás había sido tan feliz, alguien lo estaba escogiendo a él. Y estaba tocándolo, llegando a él. Siglos de una vida solitaria y ahora por alguna travesura del destino… el hilo negro estaba ganando por sobre el rojo. Un odio tan fuerte que solo podría ser amor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, es la segunda vez que pongo a Lucy con otro que no sea Natsu, mi inspiración en cuanto a Fairy Tail últimamente es muy pobre y que me haya salido esto debería llamarlo milagro (risas). No me arrepiento de como quedo creo que es lo que mi alma de escritora (si es que la tengo, risas) me pidió. Verán creo que Zeref se merece un final bueno en cierta forma o de lo contrario uno completamente épico. Sé que a esto le falto más desarrollo, y lo hare en algún momento. No prometo nada, ya aprendí que prometer no está bien.<p>

Gracias por siempre pedir que escriba más y estar pendientes de que actualice en algún momento, eso es muy importante para mí. A todos los que les gusta mi forma de escribir de verdad todos aunque no los conozca o no sepa de ustedes a todos los llevo dentro de mi corazón, un lugar con la única puerta roja, las demás puertas son negras, en ese lugar los guardo a cada uno de ustedes con mucha cautela de que nada los dañe… _**mi única puerta roja de amor, con sabor verde de esperanza y condimentos amarillos de amistad.**_


End file.
